A Joy From The Past
by Wowlock
Summary: It's been 4 years since our heroes gradiute.Alexis now returns to DA as a Professor.Although she thinks she have everything she want she felt something missing.Lets see if she can find out what it is. AlexisXJaden. P.S: First Fic, Sorry for the Grammer :
1. Memories of Old

For he first word, This is my first ever fic. ( Since I am very lazing about writing and reading other stories sound much more appealing. ) But I couldnt ignore the urge to write. Before I start I am sorry for bad spelling So enjoy.

Disclaimer :I dont own GX series or characters. Only the new characters come up with the story.

**Alexis : **Soo this story is about me ?

**Me : **Kinda it is but not all about you.

**Alexis : **And will it help my future?

**Me : **Oh believe me , it will !

**Alexis** : You said ''it will'' part quite spooky.

**Me :** Did I ? Well you just have to wait and see.*Evil Grin*

**A Joy From The Past**

I has been 4 years since Jaden left the DA. Alexis and others were set on their own journey. Chazz took up his family business and become too successful, his brothers had to accept that he was not a '' Slacker''. Syrus joined Zane at the world of Pro Duelling while taking care of his illness. Husslebarry went to work on a Dinosaur worked abroad at American DA for 2 years before she return to her old DA. Her 3rd year of study spend at Dual Academy as a researcher before she had been offered a chance to be a Professor at DA. She gladly accepted it and become a Tryout for 1 year. While she was trying to learn the ways of teaching she didn't forgot Slifer Red Dorm. She decide to become head of the dorm since she had a lot of memories in here and this dorm housed a living legend; Jaden Yuki.

Now it was retire year of Chancellor Shephard because he wanted to move on. And Professor Crowler was waiting his time to take the job. Since his favorite student from 4 years ago returned to school as a teacher, he was quite joyful. He even reduced the amount of homework for his students. Alexis was smart enough to use this for her advantage. She tried to improve Slifer dorm while she was in charge while Crowler working about being a Chancellor. For 4 years she had quite nice time. Not a big problem in her life , not an evil trying to consume herself and all her friends. Besides some failed attempt by her brother to find her a date in America, she had a peaceful time. But she always had this … feeling with her. 4 years she didn't understand why she felt this. It was like an empty void inside her , something needs to fit in. Maybe this was the reason for her to stop looking for a date. Whenever she thought about it, that feeling made her uncomfortable. And it became much worse when she started to stay near the Slifer Dorm. Maybe it was about the dorm ? No , that couldn't be right. She always liked Slifer Dorm since she met Jaden. Then it hit her. Jaden …. After all this time she never heard a news about him. Not even a letter. Chazz was calling her nearly everyday since he is now rich and famous. But it only annoyed Alexis.

''Why doesn't he just give up! '' Alexis thought to herself.

Students didn't dislike Alexis as Prof because she was young, instead they loved her and they were happy to see another young mind who can understand their problems as an adult. Alexis was young but as wise as Chancellor Shephard. She soon become a popular Professor, and of course male students couldn't help but drool sometimes when she was teaching which annoyed many girls in the class room. Alexis only giggled their state.

Although she was great at classes, she often seemed daydreaming about something, someone maybe. But students never tried to ask why because they were scared to bring up some ''bad memories'' if she was thinking about it. On the other hand Alexis thinking about her student years. It was only 4 years since she graduate but she missed her friends and good duels with good rivals ….. rivals '' Lets stay as great rivals forever.'' She remembered the word she said to Jaden. She sighed while thinking about that moment. It was too close she could confess but she couldn't. Something stopped her, words petrified in her mind. 'Till this day even she didn't think why she couldn't say it. What was stopped her? Then she opened her eyes like she was awakening from a deep slumber. She felt her chest crushing under an unknown pressure. Suddenly this feeling gone when 2 student asked her some questions after the class.

'' Miss Rhodes, can we invite you to our party before the big exams? '' The brown haired boy asked.

''Sure you can Ray, what is the Theme for the party?'' Alexis respond calmly.

''Ermm… we didn't thought about it yet but we want to make a Tag Duel tournament so everyone can work with their partners and improve their teamwork and friendship.'' Boy nervously answered. Girl student next to him gave her a warm smile when he said '' Friendship''. Alexis caught that smile with meaning

'' Well looks like you found yourself a partner, right Angelina? '' she winked at the girl.

'' Oh ? Oh yes, of course Miss Rhodes'' she smiled while blushing. Ray blushed at the same time.

''So tell me when is the party and I will be there'' said Alexis.

'' We want to arrange it in a week but it must be a surprise to other professors Miss Rhodes or they will be jealous. Especially Professor Crowler'' He said quietly.

Alexis couldn't help but smile when she heard ''Must be kept as a secret from Crowler'' but she agreed. She didn't want to be seen as ''New hot-shot Teacher'' between other Teachers. She already got some attention by picking Slifer dorm. She didn't wanted more negative attention.

''If it is settled , if you excuse me I have to go and do some teacher stuff'' she smiled and left the 2 students behind.

**ALEXIS P.O.V**

_I was thinking about the Tag Duel tournament while I was returning my room._

'' _Just like 4 years ago'' I thought to myself._

_I returned to Duel Academy 2 years ago but this feeling got much worse. I don't know why but something is missing in my life. That's not possible is it? I am working my dream job. The place I love most. And still I am feeling this. Maybe I should see a shrink or something. And this party, reminds me the old times. Chazz, Zane,Husslebarry,Syrus,Bastion and Jaden. Of course if it isn't for my ''great'' brother, I would already call them. But since he is too busy with his fans and such I rather leave it off for later. Sometimes I forget he was a brilliant showman and quite good Duelist. _

_Well if I will go to the party I should buy something new for myself. My old Obelisk uniform is kind a small for me right now. _

_I entered my room and gaze upon the hill when I was at Obelisk dorm. Whenever I was upset or mad , I could just went there and watch the sunset. That always helped me cheer up. But now even that view couldn't help me about this ''feeling''. _

_Today a strange thing happened. When I was talking about the great students our Academy had, I got a list of them in my desk. When I started to read them to the class , my eyes stuck on one name ''Jaden Yuki''. For 5 minutes I couldn't go on. Like my eyes were frozen on the spot. Then I snap out of it when students asked me if I was ok. I felt embarrest. Then I continue but I couldn't stop thinking about the names, especially Jaden. After he left without a goodbye, every one of us felt much sad about it. But I can understand that kind of farewell may upset everyone. It was his way of leaving without hurting anyone. Anyone except me anyways. At least I deserved a farewell. I know it could be painful but I could take it. Maybe even could convince him to stay. But he is somewhere we didn't know and not a news from him since. He didn't become a pro duelist or something else. I wonder if he is helping someone or saving other lives? Only that could fit him. Fit a Hero. I wish at least I could get a message from him. There is nothing to do but think about it I guess._

_I looked at the watch and it was getting late. I had to be ready for the party in this week and about the Tag Duel, I had to find a partner. I still have a week so I shouldn't be that hard. I made a plan for tomorrow. First I would go to shopping with my assistant Blair. What can I sa , she can be persuasive. Second find a worthy partner. I think if we count Blair out , second one is harder._

_I lie down to my bed for a quick sleep. All those memories from the past start rushing to my dream. But one of them nearly struck me in to my hearth. I was the moment after our Tag Duel with Jaden, again. _

''_Why I am keep getting this moment! Am I regretting this much?'' I thought myself sadly. I knew the answer but I still asked. ''Yes…''_

**Alexis: Hey what is this ''Feeling'' are you talking about ?**

**Me: Nothing to be concern of…yet.**

**Alexis: What do you mean ''yet'' ?**

**Me: Lets just say it's a reminder for you. To let you remember something or someone important.**

**Alexis: But I want to know.**

**Me: I bet you already know, just don't want to admit.**

**Alexis: Well…. Lets drop this for now. *Blushes lightly**Runs away from the room***

**Me: I can always ask Blair if I want to know but ok if you say so. *Evil Grin***

**Jaden: Hey I am late. What did I miss?**

**Me: Get out Jaden It's not your turn yet!**

**OK this was the first chapter. Phew I had many different ideas for this. But I had to add some random things about the old characters since I don't want to ignore them. I could wrap this up with 2 Shots but I would like to prolong this story as much as possible so I can see what can I do with it. Of course I don't want it to be like ****10 boring chapters just for writing. **

**I see this story as a Plot for future stories. I know I am kind a suck at grammer **

**Lets see what reviews I can get for the first chapter.**


	2. Suprise From the Past

Disclaimer :I dont own GX series or characters. Only the new characters come up with the story.

**Me: So lets get ready for Chapter 2.**

**Alexis: I was waiting to shoping!**

**Me: Well I don't know much about shoping but you certainly find some interesting stuff while you shopping.**

**Alexis: Is that so? You become creepy again.**

**Me: *sigh* Oh well lets on with the story shall we? **

**Blair's POV**

**Personal Thougts :**

It has been a long time since me and Alexis do something together. I know we didnt get along too well in the past but her return to school last year was a big suprise and joy for me. Finally I found someone to talk freely about things. The new girls are really mean. Even though I am older then some of them, they are just so disrespectful.

* * *

I insisted Alexis to come along with her. She has a taste for fashion but I got really bored these days and I needed something to do. After Jaden's disappearance I was so upset, I didn't could think about the class last year. Even though Husslebarry tried his hardest to cheer me up , I mostly ignored him. He is a great guy but I didn't want to spoil his last year with my down mood. So when I heard Alexis coming to DA for a job, I had to be her assistant because she maybe the only one how I feel after Jaden left. At first she seemed didn't thought about it much but I can say something bothers her about it. Although she doesn't want to show everyone if it is about Jaden I am the only person who can understand the feeling. But I am excited about shopping. Maybe I can get some truth out of her.

**Alexis' POV**

What a sleep I had. I can still feel the shaking of my hands. The nightmare was so realistic. If I didn't know it was a dream I most certainly run away from the school as fast as possible. I don't remember the last nightmare I had in years. These years were too quiet. I might say I missed dueling. I know Professors are allowed to duel but since I took this job all I did was giving lecture. I really need to lighten up. This job was my wish, my purpose but now at my first year I already getting bored about it. I have to clear my head. Lucky me I am going to shopping with Blair. She was so depressed when she come to see me first time. I could understand her rough time so I decide to help here while I was doing my job. I make her my assistant so she could loosen up a bit. But now I am the one who depressed. This party of students now seems much more troubling to me. I don't want to spoil anybodies fun. Maybe I should reject the invitation? No, I already said yes so I can't refuse now. Look at the clock

10:00 AM

I need to get dressed if I don't want to be late. Maybe shopping help us both about cheering up.

**At the docks **

Alexis and Blair meet up at Docks so they could catch the ferry left for Domino City.

''So are you ready for shopping?'' asked Blair cheerfully.

''Yes. I will be good to clear my mind'' responded Alexis.

When they arrived the city was too crowded, they had to stay close to each other. After a short walk they spotted the big Mall of the city. Mall made by Seto Kaiba but named after King of Games Yugi Moto. ''Pharaoh's Kingdom'' was a cool name but everyone who saw the name wondered about why Kaiba named a mall after his arc-rival. Though it was still a mistery, the mall was carrying its name's reputation. I was huge like a kingdom. A person could easily be lost at his place. After girls roamed around the shops, they found a place after some hours. They were tired of walking all the wings of the mall. The shop they picked was ''Slifer's Breath'' which red themed shop with many clothes around. Alexis picked some white and blue mixed clothes since those colors were her favorite. Blair go for the red of course but she also picked some black-red mixed dresses. Just as they were about to left the shop Alexis saw a red jacket much too similar to Jaden's jacket which he wore for 4 years. The color, the look was all the same. The unknown feeling hit her again. She was in the middle of a shop but she froze at the place. Blair saw Alexis and looked her with concern in her eyes.

''Alexis? Are you feeling alright?'' she asked.

Alexis snap out of it and replied ''Y-yes, of course I am. I just saw something ….interesting over there. Give me a minute.''

She quickly walked towards the jacket and examined it. When she touch the jacket the feeling grow inside her. She took the jacket and bought it. She didn't knew why she bought it but she felt like it like an instinct. Blair was still confused with the scene. A frozen Alexis running towards a red jacket and seems like she found something special about it.

After they left the store, they found themselves a good pair of shoes for the party. Alexis picked a white pair and Blair picked a black pair. As their dresses were ready for party they decide to look for jewelry and buy some earrings and necklaces but Alexis didn't changed her necklace since the first day she got it. Her mother gave it to her and it was carrying very emotional meaning. Blair on the other hand nearly bought every other necklace she could find. Even Alexis wondered how could she afford all of those.

''You sure love jewelry don't you Blair?'' Alexis asked sarcastically.

''Well a girl has to care for her looks don't you think? '' said Blair.

''I also care about mine but I don't think it's more important then you character.'' said Alexis with a confident sound.

''If I were as beautiful and successful as you I could say the same'' responded Blair sadly.

''But you are Blair. You are upsetting yourself for no reason.'' Alexis comforted her.

''Thanks. That helped a lot.'' said Blair with much happier voice.

As they left the mall, they had to carry all those bags with them. They were tired enough to sleep where they stand but they knew they had to return to Academy before the evening.

Alexis looked at her watch.

5:30 PM

''We have to be quick Blair. Last ferry will left within an hour.'' quickly said Alexis.

They tried to find shortcuts to be at the docks in time. When they left the main side of the city they found themselves in a friendly neighborhood. Children playing duel monsters, laughing and running around the street. Two girls stood there to feel the peace between these people. Suddenly Alexis spotted a shadowy figure with little white wings or at least she thought she saw one. While she was in America, she worked close with Jesse so she started to see duel spirits like Jaden and Jesse. She wondered if that was a duel spirit of one of the kids. But she heard a very familiar voice say

''Gotcha! That was a sweet duel!'' a tall boy with red jacket. The shadow figure with wings revealed to be a Winged Kuriboh. The boy was pointing his two finger to a little boy with a very familiar pose. Alexis couldn't believe her eyes. She just stuck there like a venom poisoned her and she become paralyzed. She wanted to scream, she wanted to call for him but she was so shocked she decide that her mind playing tricks on her. The ''Feeling'' returned with great power. This was the most powerful time she ever felt it. Blair ,who saw this Alexis before, turned to her. Just as she opened her mount to warn Alexis about being late, she saw who Alexis looking. It was him, I had to be him. Same warm smile, same pose, same catchphrase. Blair couldn't hold her scream and shouted.

''JADEN!!!!'' she screamed. But even this scream couldn't snap Alexis out of it.

The boy turned to them. It was Jaden. Even after 4 years he didn't changed a bit. Same goofy smile on his face but glad to see his old friends

'' Blair, Lexis! Long time no see! '' he yelled back. When she heard ''Lexis'' she knew this wasn't a dream. She remember her nightmare she had last night but any nightmare couldn't take her joy from her right now. She stand there as Jaden walk towards them.

After 4 years her ''unknown'' feeling started to fade for the first time.

**Alexis: I didn't froze.**

**Me: Well looks like you did.**

**Alexis: It's a lie. I was just too happy to think or act.*blushing rapidly***

**Me: Am I seeing blush on your face?**

**Alexis: No…. Blair overdid my make-up.*Tries to hide her face***

**Jaden: Finally I am here. Hey Lex. As I said long time no see.**

**Alexis: O-h…. yea…long time…no see *Her face become red like Jaden's jacket.***

**Me: Lets leave her before her face become a tomato Jaden.**

**This was quick. I thought about some ideas. How can I add more old favorites. Well this was the second chapter. And I wanted to make Jaden appear before you ask me '' Where is Jaden ! '' he had quite adventures but no place like home eh ? : ) **

**And about Alexis' overreactions. You can say she had a big nightmare but she also saw Jaden in it as a savior. And all those ''feeling'', jacket etc. She just had it coming : )**

**Again I am sorry for poor grammar. Lets see if I can improve it for next chapter.**

**Thank you for reviews. I really appreciated.**


	3. A Nightmare to Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own GX series or characters. Only the new characters come up with the story.

**Me: For this chapter I decide to explain Alexis' overreaction. **

**Alexis: I said I didn't overreact! **

**Me: If you say so…**

**Alexis: I do!**

**Me: Jaden can you come in here for e sec?**

**Jaden: What's up?**

**Alexis: Ermm. I need to look for … Cyber angels if they are alright. Cya**

**Jaden: *Blinks***

**Me: Lets see what Alexis hiding.**

**Alexis P.O.V**

_I don't know why I couldn't help but stood there…unmoving. Blair seems more happier then me when she saw Jaden. I missed him too but what is this ''thing'' makes me feel different then before? That nightmare surely effect me bad but I need to stay strong. I have nothing to fear or regret…at least I think that is. It is good to see him back after all these years. I wonder what adventures he had while he was gone. If any of the images from my nightmare are true then it must not be something pleasant. If I recall things right …_

_**Alexis' Nightmare**_

_**She was sinking deep in to the darkness. After all her accomplishments, skills and her beauty how come she end up being a loser? She failed at her first year of teaching and got kicked out of the academy. Now she was walking at the streets of Domino City, with her heart getting heavier every second she live. Suddenly she look up and saw Atticus in the big screen. **_

''_**Mr. Rhodes! How did you manage to become a Superstar and a Great Duelist at the same time without any trouble? '' asked reporter eagerly.**_

''_**Simple my friend! I never regretted nor feared from my past. Always carried the burden and use it to improve myself further.'' Atticus smiled.**_

''_**And what about your sister, sir? ''**_

_**Atticus thought for a minute than spoke.**_

''_**She never took her past seriously after she get what she wanted and her past haunted her. She is cursed by her past now.'' Atticus said the last part as if he is shouting directly to Alexis. **_

_**When she heard it, she felt cold and alone. Cursed by her past… She thought about this for a long time until she return to DA for work. At America, she had more time to thought about it but never found an answer. Now she was returned and failed. Without a proper goal at her sight she walked through a dark alley, ignoring the yells of her brother. As she walked, something started to watch her. She felt scared, useless…alone. Then the familiar feeling returned to haunt her. But she couldn't turn back. Turn back to do the right thing she didn't done in the past. Regret… she never felt this hard. Her skills always carried her to the top where she aimed to be. But now even her skills betrayed her. **_

_**She lost her job because she lost to a novice duelist student. Other professors deemed her unworthy to teach. Her dream shattered by a novice duelist and her dueling skills, which she ignored mostly while she was working to get what she wanted, betrayed her. Humiliated in front of 500 students, her old friends, new friends even Crowler. She felt the sorrow and left the island next day. Now the guilt she felt was too heavy for her to carry. She needed a new goal to pursue. While she feeling these, darkness tried to catch her by reaching out for her. She froze at the place she stand, couldn't try to evade. But someone leaped in front of her, saving her from the clutches. Darkness retreated as they encountered this small spark of light. **_

''_**Have faith in yourself Alexis, as I do have faith in you'' a familiar voice said to her. She looked around but only thing she could find was a dirty old red jacket once worn by Jaden Yuki. Sudden flashbacks covered her mind**_

_**. Every time when she fell, Jaden was there to save her. Although she was quite capable of doing things by herself, she grow depended to Jaden for later years. Sometimes she even thought just leave fighting to him and sit back to watch him overcome the odds. But she didn't. She knew that she was skilled and she is able to handle things herself. Because of this she denied her feelings. She locked up her regrets about Jaden. Although it was hard at start, she got used to it. Nearly believed she forgot about it. And after their Tag duel and the resurfacing feelings that locked up, she decide to ''escape'' from Jaden's influence. She needed her space to depending only her own skills, not Jaden's. After Jaden left the school though her regret was big. She couldn't fully get over it. She pretended to forget her memories and tried to work hard for her goals. Her brother knew that someday her past would haunt her because of her ''act''. He knew that at first hand… Nightshroud. But he overcome this and moved on. Now he is successful and peaceful with his past. Mostly thanks because of Jaden. But Alexis took the hard way and denied her past ''weakness'' of depending Jaden nearly every important duel. **_

_**As for Jaden, he always respected Alexis' dueling skills whenever he found a chance. This respect was so important to Alexis but still she knew that with Jaden's success, her dependence on him would only grow. She saw Jaden as a rival she can not beat, a phantom reaching her deepest fears but also caring for her more then anyone else. Her pride couldn't allow her to confess her real feelings. She denied and denied at that moment… on the docks before she decide her fate.**_

_**Now she was talking to the light at the end of the alley. Sudden brightness blinded her for a moment. Someone was waiting in the light, calling for her. **_

''_**One step at a time and you can accomplish even the impossible.'' Such wise words. She rushed her future so she can be strong enough to face her own fears alone. But this only made things worse. **_

_**And there he was. Jaden Yuki. Her best friend, greatest rival, her biggest fear, her savior, her weakness, her… love. As she walked towards him and ready to face him, she heard only one thing.**_

''_**You look like overslept, Lexis. Time to wake up!'' Sudden flash made her woke up.**_

_That was the time when I woke up. I wonder if that nightmare had anything to do with what I experienced today. And now the nightmare from the past I have to confront or should I say a dream I have to live for me to be happy. For now it doesn't matter but something tells me I will find out soon enough._

**Meanwhile…**

After talking with Blair like 5 minutes, Jaden turned to Alexis to greet her. He was confused to see an Alexis just looking with empty eyes, thinking too deep. Her blue eyes were wide open as if she couldn't believe something she saw. Jaden waved his hand in front of her face.

''Hello, from Neos space to Alexis? Is something wrong? Or are you just ignoring to greet me?'' a childish grin was on his face.

Alexis snap out of it as she heard that. Trying to act as normal as she can

''Oh sorry Jaden. It was nothing… really. I am glad to see you after these years. It is like a great surprise from the past.'' Alexis smiled back.

''Well it's good to hear that you are okay too. I am still wondering how did you find me in the city. I guess it's a great coincidence.'' He scratched back of his head.

''Yes, It is quite a coincidence indeed'' Alexis nodded.

''Blair told me about your last success at DA as Professor. It really fits you well Alexis. And I am hoping that you are not as boring as Crowler.'' He laughed.

''No, I am trying not to. But since he will be the Chancellor after this year, he is doing his job good I suppose.'' Alexis replied.

Blair watched them as they talk but suddenly she looked at her watch and there is little time left for ferry to leave.

'' I am sorry to bothering you two but we need to catch the Ferry if we don't want to be late.'' Blair said.

Alexis looked her own watch and sadly Blair was right. She slightly nodded. Although she wanted to stay with Jaden to talk about more, she had to return to DA. Blair seemed to understand this and for their both enjoyment asked Jaden.

''There is an idea. Why don't you come with us to Academy Jaden? There are many fans of yours in school. And I am sure Chancellor Shephard will be more then happy to see you. Please,please,pleaseeeeee'' Blair begged as her puppy dog eye trick.

Jaden slightly chuckled.

''Of course, Blair. That would be great. You don't need to beg for it'' he gave a warm smile.

Blair jumped excitedly.

''It is settled then. You will come to Academy and will attend our party!''

Jaden seemed confused when he heard ''party''

''Hey what party? Are you dragging me to some kind of costume party or something? If it is the case I won't wear Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl costume.'' He puzzled.

Blair giggled as she tried to hold her thoughts about Jaden being DM or DMG.

''Don't be silly Jaden. It's a party students are planning. We are 'special' guests. Alexis has already become a popular Professor so they invited us to the party. I bet they will be excited to see Legendary Jaden Yuki.'' She smiled to him.

Jaden seemed proud of his fame but still he didn't want to get all attention.

''I don't think I deserve such attention. I am not kind of a guy who can deal with fans and such. I admire Atticus to see how he manage his fans. I bet Alexis deserve the attention though. She was always great with people and she is a great person who deserves no less. I don't want to steal any thunder from you guys.'' Jaden said. But as soon as he said, Alexis cut off and said

''I wont take no for an Answer Jay. You owe us an explanation about 4 years of disappearance. And we have a lot to catch up. Don't worry about the attention. I am sure I can intimidate some of them with grades. '' she smiled to Jaden sweetly.

Jaden didn't protest longer. His arms fell as defeated.

''Alright. You won. I will come. And I hope you are right about the grades Alexis. If not I will have to ask the favors from Crowler, which is worse considering the fans.'' He laughed with his same old goofy smile.

As trio gather up, Jaden took some bags from Alexis and Blair's hands and carry them along with him as a jest. Blair and Alexis was impressed as they saw Jaden grown after 4 years. But his old attitude didn't change much for their joy. They were happy to see old Jaden, happy and full of life.

While they walk back to ferry and try not to laugh at a tripped Jaden , who land on to his face, they felt something was different. And Jaden's aura was neglecting other negative thoughts. His mere presence was more then enough to cheer both girls up.

Alexis, who now understand denying her past was stupid thing to do, was more confident and happy then ever when she walked beside Jaden. Maybe that Nightmare really showed something important to her.

''Only time will tell'' she thought to herself. But after all she didn't have to search for a partner anymore. She could say she was ready for Tag Duel tournament, more then ever. She didn't even ask to him yet but something told her that he would accept gladly.

They catch up with ferry just 2 min before ferry left. Jaden dragged the bags as he looked exhausted. His smile never gone from his face as they walked together.

Ferry left the docks and started its journey to the Academy.

**Jaden: So I am returning to the island?**

**Me: Yes, aren't you excited?**

**Jaden: Sure, I missed Red Dorm.**

**Me: I bet Red Dorm missed you too.**

**Alexis: Ahem… Red Dorm isn't the only one missed him.*Blushes slightly***

**Me: Yes, I can see that.**

**Jaden: Huh?**

**Me: That's enough for now.**

**Well that's chapter 3. I will think something for Jaden's adventures. He surely had to experience some good thrill while he was away. And about the Nightmare, I just wanted to show why Alexis so scared of the signs. I hope it fits with the story and Alexis. Because now she want to stand on her feet but when Jaden near, she feel she wants to depend on him more then herself. Its kind a self protect mechanism for her. Avoiding him. But now she wants to confront her past as she got stronger. Lets see if she made the right choice.**

**Thanks for reviews. It certainly helped me to improve the story just more then ''Awww… Alexis misses Jaden!'' and let me thought about why Alexis could hesitate to confess to Jaden. It might not be too accurate but it's a start I think.**

**I am also open for suggestions about what could change at the Academy in 4 years? And maybe bring back an old friend of Jaden ( possibly male) to add more humor to the story. I will consider the replies about it.**

**Thanks for reading again.**


End file.
